Cute Boyfriends
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: There were some feelings in Frank's heart that he didn't quite understand. Thank Arceus his friend Sly is there to help him understand.


**A/N: Since I've been obsessed with Pokemon recently, I decided that I might as well make an obligated Pokemon fanfic post. So, this is based off this post on tumblr about the double battle trainers (the karate guy and the Psychic on Route 11) being cute boyfriends. I really love the post (like, a lot). So yeah. ^^**

**Pairing: Bara karate guy x Psychic guy**

**Warning: Cute boyfriends, fluff**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

A loud yawn pierced the air, drawn out for several long moments. The owner of the loud yawn was leaning back against the stone wall just a few feet away from the entrance to the Reflection Cave. It had been a rather slow day for the Black Belt. No trainers, the wild Pokemon in the area were calm, and the weather was perfect. It was just too slow for his tastes. It was so slow in fact, that his Psychic partner had decided to visit Geosenge Town to buy some food for them.

The Psychic, known as Sly, was just like him when it came to moments like this. They both liked excitement and adventure. However, staying on Route 11 didn't give them enough chances to have much adventures. So, they usually alternated in turn to go to Geosenge. Although, most of the time, Sly was the one who went to Geosenge, since his psychic powers tended to be strongest when in the town. So, Frank let him go more often, because it brought a smile to his friend's face.

Just the thought of Sly brought a smile and a blush to his face. Grinning widely, Frank sat up and fiddled with the edge of his gi for a moment. Sly was just so nice and amazing towards him, even when he acted like an idiot in a battle. Not to mention, he was much smarter than he was. But he supposed that was the reason why the Psychic was the brain behind their tag team. Frank himself was the powerhouse. They were the perfect duo and often swept through battles without breaking a sweat. They were perfect for each other.

A gentle smile came to Frank's face. So consumed with his thoughts on the Psychic trainer, the Black Belt didn't noticed the sound of footsteps coming towards it. It wasn't until feet came into his line of vision that Frank lifted his head up at the person in question. The grin on his face was still present and it grew as he saw Sly staring down at him, a black plastic bag in one hand. One of Sly's eyebrows was raised in question, the edge of his mouth tipped up a bit in response.

"What are you grinning at?" Sly asked with a chuckle.

"Nothin'," Frank answered, grinning even wider before straightening himself up.

Chuckling some more, Sly just shook his head before taking a seat next to the Karate expert, pulling out several sandwiches. While he was doing so, Frank squirmed slightly in place, placing his hands over his stomach. A strange feeling had suddenly began to act up in his stomach. It didn't feel like his stomach was grumbling (although he was hungry), nor did it feel like stomach cramps. It was just strange. It felt almost like a Fletchling was flying around in his stomach.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Sly asked suddenly, opening up one of the sandwich packages and taking a small bite.

Jumping up at the question, Frank flushed a bit before moving his hands away from his stomach. "Nothing! My stomach just feels weird..."

Furrowing his eyebrows, the Psychic tilted his head a bit in worry. "What do you mean?"

"U-Ummm...w-well, it feels like a Fletchling is flying around in my stomach and a bunch of energy is running through my veins demanding to be used, but I'm not sure how," Frank confessed, getting more and more embarrassed by the second. He wasn't exactly sure how Sly would react, since the Psychic's moods tended to cover a whole range of emotions. There were times when Sly was nice and sweet, and then there was times when he was rude and sarcastic.

Although, strangely, Sly never seemed to be rude or sarcastic towards him.

A look of contemplation came to the other male's face and he tapped his chin for a moment, eyebrows furrowing in question. He had a distinct feeling that he knew what was up with the Black Belt (since this happened a lot when they were together, it didn't take a genius to figure out), but he just wanted to make sure that he was right before jumping off to conclusions. "What else do you feel? Is that it?" While he asked, Sly slowly began moving closer to Frank, keeping his eyes locked in the meantime.

The Black Belt's cheeks grew a bit brighter and he gave a sheepish grin before ducking his head down. A soft mumble left his mouth before he turned his head away from Sly. With his head turned away though, he missed the gentle smile that came to Sly's face as he drew closer to the other male. However, he didn't miss the hand that pressed itself against his shoulder, nor the warm breath brushing over his cheek.

Letting out a soft noise, Frank tipped his head up a bit to look at Sly out of the corner of his eyes. But the moment that he did that, he almost wished that he hadn't, because the weird feeling from earlier had come back, but this time, twice as uncomfortable. Now it felt like a hoard of Talonflame were stuck in his stomach, flying all around. The feeling only ended up intensifying as Sly continued inspecting him.

"C-Can you stop staring at me please?" Frank stammered out in embarrassment.

Smiling even more, Sly moved a few more inches until his lips were brushing over the Black Belt's cheek. A yelp left Frank's mouth and he recoiled back. At this point, he felt as though he was going to melt with all the heat that was staying trapped in his cheeks. "S-Sly-!"

"You're such a goof. Come on, let's go on and eat this food before the Pokemon do," Sly said before passing over the black bag to Frank.

Muttering to himself, the Black Belt pulled out a sandwich and quickly opened it, taking a large bite out of it so that he would have something to take his mind off of the constant embarrassment that Sly was putting him through.

The Psychic and the Black Belt sat next to each other, eating quietly while looking down Route 11. Every once and a while, a wild Pokemon would walk up to them, silently asking for some of their food. Sly, who seemed to have predicted that that would happened, put out some Pokemon food that he had bought at the store.

It didn't take long for Frank to finish his sandwich. Licking his lips, the Black Belt patted his stomach before leaning back against the stone wall behind him. He let himself bask in the feeling of being full, a feeling that he always enjoyed. It always brought a warmth to to entire body, much like when Sly looked at him with those gentle eyes of his-

Wait.

Cursing mentally, Frank ducked his head down and placed his hands on his face, trying to hide his blush from the Psychic beside him. But with his face covered, he didn't notice the curious look that came over his friend's face, before it was replaced by the gentle look that he had just been thinking about.

Placing his food down for a moment, Sly moved back towards Frank, grabbing his hands and pulling them away from his face. "Why are you blushing so much today, silly?"

A soft mumble came as an answer to his question, although it was so soft that Sly couldn't hear it. Huffing softly, the Psychic lightly smacked Frank on his forehead, tipping his head up so that they were looking right at each other. The Black Belt flinched at the touch and stared at Sly with wide eyes, mouth agape. Sly just stared back at him, faint smile on his lips and eyebrow raised.

"S-Sly...," Frank said softly, staring at him hesitantly.

Continuing to stare at the Black Belt for a moment, Sly finally sighed softly before shaking his head. "You sure are hopeless, you know that?" But before he could let Frank respond, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the Black Belt's lips. A soft gasp left Frank's mouth and he flinched back again, but Sly's grip on the other male's wrists was too tight for him to leave. Although after a few seconds, Frank stopped trying to escape from the Psychic's grip.

Feeling the other male cease his squirming, Sly pulled away and licked his lips unconsciously, staring down at him with bright eyes. Frank stared back at him with wide eyes, blush still present on his face. His eyes were flickering back and forth in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing up on his forehead.

Glancing down at his hands, which were still holding onto the Black Belt's wrists, Sly's expression softened a bit before he moved his hands up to intertwine their hands together, fingers interlocking. He then looked back up at Frank. "You overthink things too much."

"S-Sly-!" Frank started out, only to be cut off by another kiss.

This kiss lasted much longer than the last one. And this time, both males were much more relaxed, although there was still a bit of tenseness in Frank's shoulders. But the softness of Sly's lips, as well as the gentle brushes that the Psychic was giving the back of his hand made it easier for him to relax into this kiss.

However, Frank found that it ended much too soon for him, leaning forward a bit when Sly suddenly pulled away from him. Eyes opening in confusion, he looked at the Psychic in confusion, frowning as he heard the other male chuckle softly. His mouth opened, ready to ask what exactly was so funny, when he felt a hand ruffle his hair.

"Come on. Let's finish eating before any trainers decide to come down the route," the Psychic said softly before slowly pulling away from the Black Belt.

Their distance didn't part too much though, because just a few minutes later, their fingers ended up brushing against each other until their hands eventually overlapped.

* * *

**A/N: I really like writing these two. They're really cute. ^^ **


End file.
